columbia_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Talon Company
Talon Company RPed by Tiberius67 Talon Company History: reeling in the wake of Commander Jabsco’s death at the hands of the Lone Wanderer, Talon Company saw the tenures of four different Commanders in a year before finally the situation stabilized under Commander Dex. But just as he began to turn the Company’s fortunes around, he was assassinated by Commander Cameron, sparking a Civil War as the units in Evergreen Mills refused to accept Cameron’s Election and their Councilors court-martialled Cameron and the Councilors who voted for him for Treason and expelled them, electing Sergei Jackmijov Commander. At the same time, the faction of Talon Company loyal to Cameron fell under the sway of an adventurer named Daniel Anton. Now controlling Fort Bannister, he succeeded with trickery where Cameron had failed with force, and took Evergreen Mills. After burning Jackmijov alive, Anton purged the command structure, jailing those who opposed him, or were too close to Jackmijov. He had wanted to execute them all, but the council insisted on Court-Martialling them… Anton finally conceded, for the moment, gaining in exchange the authority to enact his ambitious future plans for the Company. As the council dragged it’s heels, Anton grew impatient at the delays and excuses about “building a case”, and decided to purge the Council and rule alone. But Anton made a fatal mistake. Instead of delaying his planned trip to Springvale until his main Lieutenant, Mister Birch, had returned from Fort Constantine, instead he left his orders for preparations to arrest his enemies, planned to take place upon his return from Springvale, in the hands of a more junior subordinate. Not being raised in the clannish world of Talon Company, he didn’t realize the prostitute he availed himself of (without paying) the night Anton left was the favorite of one of the Council members, and distracted by her skilled ministrations said entirely too much. Within two hours the arrest list was in the hands of the Council. Aware of the danger they were in, the Council decided to strike first. Quietly securing the Brig, a Council meeting was held, including the two councilors awaiting trial for supporting Jackmijov…whose actions had been vindicated by events. The result was the retroactive confirmation of Jackmijov’s Election as Commander by unanimous vote, and denouncement of Anton as an Imposter and a Traitor, all his acts declared null and void. Then a second vote was held, naming Henry Pierpont, former Captain of Alpha Company as the eighteenth Commander of Talon Company, and the lawful successor of Commander Jackmijov, the last legal Commander. The freed prisoners stormed first the Armory, then the operations level of the bunker under Fort Bannister. Calling for the troops to rally behind him and the Council, Pierpont speedily seized control of Fort Bannister and those loyal to Anton were killed or captured. The Garrison at Lamplight went over to Pierpont immediately once messengers reached them. Sending his Lieutenant, Captain Feng, now OIC of Alpha Company to Evergreen Mills, Pierpont consolidated his control over Bannister and pondered his next move….dealing with Anton and Birch. Location Location: Talon Company’s main base is Fort Bannister, it also occupies Evergreen Mills and Lamplight Caverns, small detachments can be found around the Capital Wasteland and the surrounding area. Population Population: ~220 mercenaries, ~80 non-combatants (Camp followers, Indentured Servants/slaves, support personnel, retired mercs no longer able to fight) Economy Economy: Talon Company is a Private Military Company, it derives it’s income from providing military and/or security services to anyone willing to pay their rates, supplemented by looting the enemies of their Clients and occasionally freelance slaving and prospecting. Culture Culture: A Talon Company Operative is loyal to the Company, the Commander, and Caps, in that order. While the current Commander is revered (as are former Commanders) and obeyed without question, to Talon Company mercs he is merely one link in a chain, while the Company is eternal. From the moment they are recruited (as young as 10-12, but the average age of a recruit is 16), they are broken down and remolded into soldiers fanatically loyal to the Company. To the average Talon Merc, the Company is their whole world, who they are fighting today or tomorrow doesn’t concern them in the least….more than one former client has found themselves undone by the very troops that had so recently served them, in the pay of a different client. Once Talon Company takes a contract, they will stop at nothing to complete it….purely as a point of honor though it has garnered them a reputation of getting things done that has brought a lot of business their way. Clients who try to exploit this, however, invariably find the Company negotiators to be shrewder than they would like…morality almost never figures in their calculations, but they will not take a contract they feel to be beyond their capabilities. Government Government: Talon Company is technically a military Dictatorship, but in practice is a non-hereditary oligarchy. The Commanding Officer, formally known as the Commander (and informally by it’s members as the Old Man), has vast but not absolute power. He controls all military operations, and has great influence in all other matters. Advising him is the Company Council, composed of the Officers in Charge of the five major sub-units of Talon Company, which are called Companies (Talon Company is organized as a Battalion, this often confuses people familiar with Pre-War military affairs), the senior NCO in Talon Company, and a representative for the civilians…usually the senior Doctor and female. The Council approves contracts, revisions to the Company Charter, promotions, serves as a Tribunal for Courts-Martials, and chooses a new Commander when necessary. Military Military: Talon Company is a military unit, civilians in the faction are there to support it’s operations to free up able bodies men for combat operations. It is organized as a Battalion composed of Five Companies, lettered from A-E. Each of the four Captains on the Council commands a Line Company, (Companies A-D). They are composed of five squads of eight men each, plus attached support elements. The commander takes personal command of Echo Company, the Headquarters Company, which also controls the Company’s Artillery (two batteries of 82mm mortars). One battery is emplaced to defend Fort Bannister and Evergreen Mills, the other is split amongst the Line Companies, each Company being assigned a section of two mortars. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: Super-Mutants are regarded with hatred and were attacked by Talon Company operatives on sight even before undisclosed Clients began paying them to fight Mutants in and around the DC Ruins. Non-feral Ghouls are shunned, but not usually disturbed unless they have been hired to do so. Talon Company does not recruit ghouls, but while the Company Charter explicity forbids expelling a member in good standing for becoming a ghoul any mercs that change from time to time disappear shortly after. Category:Factions